


Kept Under Locke and Key

by Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Bookworm Aziraphale, Dark, Delinquent Crowley, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Keys (Locke & Key), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden
Summary: My friend forced me to watch Locke and Key and this happened so... *places fic gently on the floor before running away*LOL I hope you all enjoy. Obviously I'm taking liberties with the plotline to fit what I'm doing with the fic so don't expect it to be exactly like the show. :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Kept Under Locke and Key

**Author's Note:**

> My friend forced me to watch Locke and Key and this happened so... *places fic gently on the floor before running away*
> 
> LOL I hope you all enjoy. Obviously I'm taking liberties with the plotline to fit what I'm doing with the fic so don't expect it to be exactly like the show. :)

Adam snapped a picture with his polaroid of the snowy countryside “Aziraphale! Want to see my picture?”  
  
His older brother, Aziraphale, gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes “Oh, that’s a lovely picture, Adam.”

Adam and Aziraphale had both inherited the same curly golden hair and blue eyes from their mother, along with a brilliant smile and imagination. The two of them were always known for bringing the best side out of anyone or finding the best part of every situation. Lately, Aziraphale had lost that vibrant glow, his inner light had seemed to dull and the light had left his eyes for months now.  
  
“Adam, please, I can barely hear my music over your talking,” Gabriel, the eldest brother groused from the front seat. Gabriel had inherited the broad shoulders, chiseled jaw, and dark hair from their father along with his American accent, strange as it was.  
  
“You’re just listening to show tunes,” Adam mumbled mutinously, causing Aziraphale to huff in amusement.  
  
“I heard that!” Came from the front seat.  
  
“Oh, hush, all of you. This is an exciting experience and a fresh start both for us and the youth we’ll be taking in,” Their mother, Eve, chided gently.  
  
“Why in America? Why couldn’t we help the youth in the UK?” Gabriel grumbled, irritated.  
  
“Because your father left us this house and it’ll be nice to learn a bit more about his roots, dear,” Eve murmured, sighing in the manner of someone who was tired of rehashing the same argument.  
  
The car ride fell silent after that.  
  
Aziraphale stared out the window at the snowy wooded countryside, picking worriedly at his frumpy and outdated sweater. He dreaded this move and was in no way looking forward to living in a home full of delinquents. Part of him wondered why his mother was doing all of this, but she was grieving in her own way and he supposed it would be rude of him to judge her for it.  
  
They made a stop at a coffee shop for something to nibble when they made it to their new hometown of Matheson, Massachusetts. It was an old settlement town with a small population and a large history to make up for it. They entered the antiquated building and a brunette girl around Aziraphale’s age with outdated clothing and round-rimmed glasses perked up at the sight of them “Hello! Welcome to Matheson! I haven’t seen you around here before.”  
  
Eve held out her hand for the girl to shake “I’m Eve Locke and these are my children; Gabriel, Aziraphale, and Adam. We’re moving into The Key House and opening up a new delinquent program.”  
  
“I’m Anathema Device and I’m happy to meet the four of you!” She began taking their orders and Aziraphale ended up being the last to put in his order.

“Are you going to be going to school here?” She asked him, smiling “I was just asking because you seem to be close in age with me.”  
  
Aziraphale grinned, though it didn’t reach his eyes “Yes, actually. I’m seventeen and my brother, Gabriel, is my older twin. We will both be attending the local school here.  
  
Anathema handed him his cocoa “I hope to run into you sometime, then!”

The Locke children all exited the car, gaping. Adam was the first to put into words what they were all thinking “Wow! The house is so huge!” He exclaimed before turning to his mother “Are we rich!?”  
  
Eve laughed, pulling her son into a hug “No, your dad just inherited some nice things and he passed it to us.”  
  
“Funny thing he never mentioned this place,” Gabriel mused privately to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale could only nod in agreement as he spoke, “It seems a bit odd but perhaps he never thought to mention it?”  
  
“He never thought to mention he owned a mansion?” Gabriel asked pointedly.  
  
“Fair point,” Aziraphale mumbled.

The front doors of the manor opened and a man stepped out, grinning “Hey guys! How was your trip here?”  
  
Eve grinned “Hello, Damon! Children, aren’t you going to greet your Uncle Damon?”  
  
The three boys all chorused greetings to the uncle they had never met. He grinned nonetheless “Ready for the grand tour?”  
  
The front entrance immediately led to a grand staircase and chandelier. Eve gasped as she looked around “The flooring is original!”  
  
“Oh, it’s all original,” Damon laughed as if he was in on a joke the rest of them weren’t privy to before continuing, “This way is the drawing-room.”  
  
Adam looked around, confused “Where are the art supplies?”  
  
“Not that kind of drawing-room, kiddo,” Gabriel muttered, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Their uncle laughed before leading them into the next room “This is the winter library.”  
  
Aziraphale walked over to a bookcase and began scanning the shelves, excited at the prospect of reading vintage books. Gabriel eyed a door at the end of the room with mistrust. Upon looking at it, Aziraphale could see why. It had eerie carvings of skeletons and other death-related imagery. The house was a strange one, for sure, but Aziraphale assumed he could blame that on it being so old.

  
Adam became bored of the tour, knowing he’d wheel around the house in his heelies for the next few days exploring for himself, and walked out the front door to explore the grounds. A decrepit building caught his eye and he approached. The building had a gate and Adam could see a well in the center of the building. Curious, he squeezed through the locked gate and walked to the well, holding his camera over the edge to take a picture. As soon as the shutter clicked, a noise rang up from the well and he flinched, dropping his picture.  
  
He could barely be bothered by that as he backed away in fear, only stopping when the picture floated out of the well to land on the side of it. He hesitantly stepped forward and grabbed his picture, disappointed that he couldn’t see the bottom of the well in the picture and confused as to how it came back up. He leaned over the well, calling out “Hello? Is anyone down there?”  
  
No answer.  
  
“Hello? Are you my echo?”  
  
“Yes,” A male voice answered back, smooth as honey “I am your echo, Adam.”

Adam immediately bolted out of the building.  
  
  
Aziraphale left the house at a brisk pace, barely glancing at the van full of delinquents that had pulled in. If he was being honest, the whole situation made him a bit uncomfortable. How did his mother know that they could be trusted? She wouldn’t even disclose to him what the lot of them did to be labeled in such a manner. Probably something horrid.  
  
He came upon a cliff and looked out towards the sea, taking a deep breath of the salty air “Dad, you would’ve loved this place.” He wondered if his dad could hear him from up in Heaven. Tears stung his eyes and he sat close to the edge of the cliff to rub at his eyes. If Gabriel found him he’d blame it on the salty air.  
  
The sound of a lighter clicking caught his attention and he looked up as someone sat next to him. He blinked in confusion as a boy around his age blatantly lit a cigarette right in front of him and began smoking it. He was handsome, with vibrant red hair, a hooked nose, and a strong jawline. Aziraphale shifted away, clearing his throat and peeling his eyes away from where they had drifted to the other boy’s lips “May I help you?”  
  
The redhead turned to him, apparently eyeing him from behind his glasses, before smirking slightly “Only if you want to, angel.” He had a cockney British accent, which was unexpected.  
  
Aziraphale had no idea what that was even supposed to mean, nor where the pet name had come from. He tugged on the sleeves of his sweater nervously “Y-You can’t just smoke that. It’s bad for you.”  
  
“Oh really? What if I don’t mind it being bad for me?” He asked Aziraphale, deliberately taking a slow drag for effect “What’s your name, anyway?”  
  
“Aziraphale is my name and I do believe you’re on private property,” Aziraphale huffed, miffed at the other boy’s disregard for his warning.  
  
“Crowley,” he introduced himself, “and I do live here. We just pulled in and we were supposed to go on some bloody tour but I’ve never been one for touring old buildings.”  
  
“Yes, well it is a bit spooky,” Aziraphale conceded.  
  
“Spooky?” Crowley asked, standing and putting out his cigarette “That changes things. I like spooky. Big spooky fan, me.”

Aziraphale eyed him nervously “So you’re one of the delinquents?”  
  
“Obviously,” Crowley scoffed. To be fair, it was quite obvious. Crowley was dressed like a rock star with his all-black clothing and snakeskin boots. He wore a thin leather jacket that couldn’t have helped against the bitterly cold weather. Aziraphale belatedly noticed he was shivering, himself, in his sweater. He hadn’t thought to take a coat before leaving the house.

Crowley seemed to notice because he shrugged off his jacket and held it out for him “Here. Let’s get you back to the house so we can find some ghosts or something else of bloody interest besides snow, trees, and the blasted ocean.”  
  
Aziraphale quietly took the jacket, blushing “T-There doesn’t have to be much interest here. It’s a quiet place, to keep one’s mind off things.”

As they got closer to the house, Gabriel was already storming over to them “You missed orientation!” The comment was directed at Crowley, who tilted his head with a cocky smirk.  
  
“Oh, did I? Lucky me that Aziraphale here led me back. I got lost, see?” He snarked, clearly not intimidated by Gabriel’s hulking size.  
  
Aziraphale watched as his brother’s gaze snapped to the leather jacket draped over his shoulders and blushed. He hoped Gabriel wouldn’t get the wrong idea. He was so protective, especially seeing as how he was the only person Aziraphale was out to.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as Adam ran to them and began grabbing at Aziraphale and Gabriel’s sleeves and pulling them as he yelled in excitement “There’s a man in the well!”  
  
Eve, who had exited the house, frowned at her son’s yelling “Adam? What are you prattling on about?” She then turned to her oldest sons and the delinquent standing with them “Anthony? I see you’ve finally decided to grace us with your presence?”  
  
“Crowley,” Crowley corrected, sighing as everyone ignored him in favor of following Adam. He glanced at the house and then at Aziraphale’s retreating figure “Oh, bugger it all.” He followed after them.

They all stood outside the gate to the decrepit building as Adam pointed at the well excitedly “There was a man in there and he said he was my echo!”  
  
Eve frowned at the state of the building before turning to her youngest son and grabbing him by the shoulders gently “Oh, love, the echos in the well can play tricks on you. I would prefer it if you didn’t play here anyway. The well is dangerous and the roof appears to be ready to cave in.”  
  
Adam looked put out but nodded “Yes, mother.”  
  
Crowley eyed the gate as Eve and Adam walked away “Bit odd, for him to say there was a man in the well, innit?”  
  
“Children have active imaginations,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes in annoyance at his younger brother “Come, Aziraphale, let’s unpack. Crowley, I expect to see you at dinner.”  
  
Aziraphale began to shrug off the jacket but Crowley held out his hand to stop him “Keep it, I’m not cold.” Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking up the path towards the main house.  
  
Gabriel crossed his arms and shot Aziraphale a warning look “He didn’t try anything on you, did he?”  
  
“Oh, come now,” Aziraphale huffed, rolling his eyes “I’m hardly worth getting in trouble over flirting with. He was just kind enough to lend me his jacket is all.” He reached down to fiddle with his sleeve again, pulling it up to absentmindedly touch his heirloom bracelet before asking his brother “Do you think people in Heaven can hear us?”  
  
“If I was in Heaven, I’d hardly bother,” Gabriel huffed, clearly not wanting to bring up their father’s passing “Don’t change the subject. If that boy tries to flirt with you again, let me know and I will end it.”  
  
Aziraphale nodded reluctantly. It was safe to do so, seeing as how Crowley was most certainly not flirting with frumpy bookworm like him. He sighed to himself as he made his way back towards the house, not ready to meet the rest of the delinquents that will be boarding with them. 

Aziraphale was introduced to the new housemates over dinner. There was Crowley, of course, who Eve had already had to make a specific ‘no glasses at the dinner table’ rule over. Aziraphale had found himself wondering about the color of his eyes all evening. They turned out to be a lovely cognac brown. He shook himself before his thoughts drifted further than that.  
  
Beelzebub asked firmly that they use non-gendered pronouns when referring to them and added that ‘Bea’ was an appropriate nickname to use for them. 

Warlock was an eleven-year-old boy with shoulder-length brown hair who seemed to look up to Crowley a great deal, even going as far as to call him his ‘older brother figure.’ Aziraphale hoped Adam would be a good influence on the boy and hopefully, the two of them can become friends. He supposed it must be hard to be so young without a friend around. 

Next were Hastur and Ligur. Hastur had unkempt blond hair and a seemingly permanent frown. He casually had his arm slung around Ligur, a dark-skinned boy with short curly hair. He seemed a bit more lively than Hastur. Aziraphale couldn’t help but note they seemed a bit… close. He decided to address that later.  
  
Adam and Warlock already seemed to be hitting it off and were loudly discussing a children’s cartoon they both watched frequently.  
  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley and blushed when they locked eyes. Crowley smirked and tilted his head “Something wrong?”  
  
“No, I was just going to ask you when you want your jacket returned,” Aziraphale it was only a half-lie. No, nothing was wrong, but he wasn’t thinking of the jacket as he looked at Crowley. He was so startlingly handsome… Aziraphale frowned to himself, knowing that those thoughts could lead nowhere good. Handsome delinquents and fuddy-duddy bookworms don’t belong together, as friends or otherwise.  
  
Crowley’s looked amused as he responded, “Keep it.”

  
  
Eve began handing out platters of food as all the teens piled into the kitchen. Aziraphale politely declined as she attempted to pass him a plate “I’m not feeling very hungry at the moment. I’ll bring an apple for something to nibble.” He shot her a fake smile as he reached for an apple out of the fruit bowl. He moved toward the door and nearly bumped into Crowley.  
  
Crowley glanced at the apple in Aziraphale’s hand before his eyes flicked back to him “Is that enough for you to make it to lunch?”  
  
Aziraphale blushed, feeling embarrassed tears spring to his eyes as he stepped past Crowley without another word. How rude! Was he attempting to comment on Aziraphale’s weight? He had heard enough at his last school and the last thing he wanted was Crowley to say it as well.  
  
Someone caught his arm and he turned to face Crowley. Crowley frowned “Did I do something to upset you?”  
  
“Please- Please don’t make me say it,” Aziraphale murmured.  
  
“Alright, I don’t understand what you don’t want to say but I’m only concerned an apple won’t last you until lunch. I mean, your mother made a huge meal-”  
  
“You weren’t making fun of me?” Aziraphale asked him quietly.  
  
“No? I don’t believe in making fun of someone’s appearance, not that there’s anything wrong with yours. If I were to tease you, it’d be over the silliness of you walking around in the snow without a coat yesterday.” Crowley grinned at him, tilting his head. It was a bit cute, or it would be if Crowley weren’t dressed like a rockstar. Aziraphale could never have the courage to be so stylish.  
  
Aziraphale felt his lips twitch into a small smile “Funny you should say that, with you doing the same today and all.”  
  
“Well, I gave my jacket to a cute blond guy yesterday so it’s for good cause,” Crowley told him, winking playfully “Besides, wearing a coat implies I fear the cold, and I fear nothing.”  
  
Aziraphale blushed, darting his eyes away. Crowley really did seem to fear nothing. Aziraphale, however, feared everything. At least, he had since the day of his father’s death.

  
Adam squeezed through the gates, accompanied by Warlock this time. He approached the well cautiously before leaning over the side “Hello? Echo?”  
  
“I’m here, Adam,” The voice answered.  
  
Adam and Warlock exchanged a look and Adam turned back to the well “Are you trapped down there? Don’t you get hungry?”  
  
“Oh, I’m so hungry Adam,” came the reply.  
  
“I’ll bring you some ice cream, then!” Adam replied helpfully.  
  
“That would be nice…” Replied the voice.  
  
“I kept hearing whispers last night as I tried to sleep. Was that you?” Adam asked.  
  
“This house…” Spoke the voice enticingly, “Is filled with amazing keys. One can open a door to anywhere in the world. It’s gold and has six interlocking circles. Another makes you invisible, able to fly…”  
  
“Cool!” The boys exclaimed together.  
  
Adam leaned over the well, intrigued “How do I find them?”  
  
“Just listen for their whispers, Adam. They’ll call out to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I absolutely live for comments and kudos <3 <3 <3


End file.
